As fate would have it
by shattering rain drop
Summary: I didn't chose this life: it chose me. Now all I have to do is survive, and that is no easy task when your mentor is the widely known and feared Deathstroke. Tim Drake and OC
1. Prolouge

Hi everyone! I'm just trying something out with this one. Please R&R

disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Batman

Deathstroke's POV

Pathetic. He didn't even try to fight back. Weak. All he did was run. Coward . He couldn't face the consequences of his wrong doings. I smirked behind my mask. This would be too easy.

I wasn't always like this. Once, the thought of starting a family again and retiring hadn't been that far from my mind. It was too late now, though. I was in my early fifties and was leading a life that most people wouldn't even dare to dream of. My name was feared everywhere. My days were filled with planning and hunting down my newest target. People hired me because they trusted me with one thing: I never miss a shot.

The man whom I had been pursuing with rapid warning shots ran into a parking garage. He slowed down his pace. ha. He must have thought he was safe. That would be his fatal mistake. I moved along the roof top on which I stood so I could clear angle of the mob boss. I assembled the sniper I always had with me and aimed. But suddenly, a new player entered our game of cat and mouse.

It was a little girl. She was surrounded by five menacing bodyguards. She seemed only about three years old. She ran over to my target with a gleeful cry of "Daddy!" My hand faltered on the trigger of my gun. So, this was why the man wanted to leave so badly. He wanted to take his little girl out of the line of fire. I still had a clear shot, so why wasn't I shooting?

After a pause, I put the gun away. I'm not sure why exactly, but I was feeling exceedingly gracious today. Maybe it was because this scene reminded me of my long dead son I had years ago. He had been the only person that I could say I cared about. I wouldn't kill my target today. No. He had twenty four hours with his daughter before I found him again. Only twenty four hours 'till I caught my prey.

When the time came, I took the shot. After all, I always get the job done. I killed off the bodyguards as well. No witnesses should be left alive. I had just finished off the last bodyguard with a bullet when a heard a sneeze behind me. I whipped around and aimed my gun at the heart of the mob boss's daughter. Even today, I still don't know why I didn't eliminate her. It might have been the way she starred at the gun with curiosity instead of fear, or the way that she seemed to understand that her father was gone, but didn't cry. Just like my son. I am not sure what came over me, but I took the newly orphaned child in and trained her. It was that night that her path to become the next major assassin began.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is chapter one. I apologize for any mistakes I make on this. I'm still a beginner. **

**I would also like to thank Book Lover13 for her/his encouraging reviews on my other stories. You made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Batman**

Phantom's POV

Animal instinct. That is what I thrived upon; what kept me alive. Believe me, you needed it in the business I was in. If you didn't know how to survive you would be killed off immediately. I had seen it happen before. I lived by the code "Kill or be killed."

I go by Phantom now. No one calls me by my real name anymore. Not even my mentor, Slade Wilson. People knew me as the very young, yet ruthless assassin for hire and not the insecure teenage girl I was on the inside. However, its not like I would show that side of me to people. Weakness wasn't tolerated in the Light. So that is how I stayed: Indifferent, fierce, intimidating, and slowly feeling my true identity slip away.

I was currently at one of my few gigs in Gotham. I almost never went to Gotham by myself because of the Bat clan, but Deathstroke had made sure that the more dangerous members weren't patrolling tonight (how he knew all that I don't know, but I learned a long time ago not to question him) before he sent me. These were the few moments that I had without Deathstroke, or Sportsmaster, or any one else in charge. And I cherished every second of these rare scraps of freedom. A group of men and I were unloading Cobra weapons into Gotham at an abandoned dock near the outskirts of the city. I wasn't speaking to any of them and they knew better than to speak to me. I was merely an intimidating presence that they didn't dare to defy supervising them at the moment. My mask only allowed them to see my left dark green eye, which I always kept void of any emotions with the exception of cruelty.

I blended into the shadows. The only way for my men to see that I was still there was the glint off the silver right half of my mask. The left side was black and only covered my chin up to the bridge of my nose. The silver half covered from my chin to the top of my forehead with a peacock feather shaped eye hole. A sleek black catsuit allowed me to disappear into the darkness of the shadows of Gotham as well as a Bat. Kevlar shoulder and chest/stomach plates protected the majority of my vital areas from bullets. I also wore elbow length black gloves that contained a tazer and steel claws. My mid thigh glossy black boots held two boot knives each and were both steel tipped. My waist length raven hair was done up into a bun with two extremely thin yet sharp blades (**A.N. like Roulette from Justice League Unlimited: Grudge Match)**. Two silver katannas were strapped criss-cross on my back along with an intervention sniper and a utility belt containing smoke bombs, a grappling hook, a couple silver daggers, etc. and the holsters for my two m9 Beretta pistols (all of my guns were silenced of course) adorned my thin waist. To top that all off, a black choker with a silver crescent moon pendant wrapped around my neck. I looked so much different from the pathetic weakling I knew I was on the inside. I looked and felt powerful.

My thoughts were jolted to the present when I noticed the lack of guards around the perimeter around the docks. Then I saw him. It was a Bat. I felt my teeth clench. There was no way that I would fail my mission because of a member of the flying rodent fan club. "Continue as planned, but hurry." I addressed the soldiers nearest to me. They nodded in acknowledgment. I turned away and used my grappling hook to swing up to the nearest warehouse. It was time to go and clip a little bird's wings.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry if this sucks. I was up till one am last night because I was watching a marathon of the first season of Arrow (AMAZING show btw ) which was about five hours with my cousins and am very tired. **

**This goes out my cousin Abby: Happy 14 Birthday! Love ya!**

**Oh, one more thing: This takes place during season...3 (I think) of Young Justice, but I'm going to pretend that Tim Drake is Red Robin and Damian is Robin for this story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own DC comics**

**Red Robin's POV:**

I crouched on top of an empty warehouse. I could clearly see men loading crates of weapons into a couple of large army like trucks. My operation seemed simple enough: take out the thugs and confiscate the weapons. Easy, right? I hoped so. Almost all the Bat Family members were either on some sort of League business or was patrolling in another city. I wouldn't get any back up tonight.

I had already taken out the perimeter guards without using up too much of my energy. They had all been trained very well, but none of them had been trained by Batman himself. I smirked and muttered "Piece of cake" under my breath. Suddenly, a cold feminine laugh sounded behind me. "Oh, you wish it were that easy." I whipped around only to be met with a fist to my gut.

I groaned, but successfully dodged the next kick my attacker threw at me. I swung a left hook at her face, but I hit thin air. Then for the second time in the last five minutes, I was socked in the gut...again. I successfully did back handspring to try to make space between us. Thankfully, it worked. I finally got a clear view of my attacker. It was a girl about my age, I think. She was dressed in all black with an array of silver weapons all strapped to her within the reach of her steel tipped gloves. She kind of reminded me of Deathstroke... "You're new." I deadpanned to try to buy me some time to figure out a plan. She gave a nonchalant shrug, as if she hadn't just tried to break one of my ribs. "I needed a change of scenery." I could hear the smile in her mocking voice."Though I was a bit disappointed to find you up here, Little Bird. To be honest I was hoping for a Nightwing appearance or maybe even the big, black Bat himself." I knew that she was just trying to make me angry, and she was succeeding. I whipped out my my expanding bo staff as she drew a silver katanna from a sheath strapped to her back. " Sorry to disappoint you, Princess,but its only me tonight." I said as we began to circle around each other. She suddenly sprang at me and our weapons met with a clash. " Well let's see if you can keep me... entertained." she laughed. I felt myself smirking. We both began to exchange a fury of blows: some hit and others didn't. The tables finally turned when I caught her foot which she had been aiming a solid kick towards my head with. She struggled to gain her balance for a moment. I took advantage of her moment of weakness and tackled her to the ground. She looked up at me with her one visible green eye and said" You're good." as she flipped me off of her and onto my knees. "But I'm better." With those words she unexpectedly kicked me in the back of the head with her _lovely _steel tipped boot. I felt my body slump to the ground as my vision began to turn black around the edges. " Don't take this personally, Little Bird. I really did have fun...its just I don't like people who mess with my work." She said in an indifferent tone." " Who are you?" I groaned. I was on the borderline of unconsciousness. She chuckled and held my face in her hands. She was surprisingly gentle. "Phantom" she whispered before jabbing a nerve on my neck, effectively knocking me out.

**Yay! I got to Red Robin's POV finally! I know how I want this story to end, but I need ideas for the middle. Are there any specific ideas you want to be in this story? I am open to any ideas! Thanks **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. I tried to post this on Friday, but my **_lovely_**computer decided to turn off before I saved anything. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Wally would still be with us if I owned Young Justice**

**Phantom's POV:**

"Your learning." A smooth female voice said behind me as Red Robin slumped to the ground. I didn't turn around, but I couldn't help but feel a little happiness at the familiar presence. "Are you usually this chatty with your... victims? Does Slade know his emotionless apprentice was _flirting_ with a Bat boy?" I rolled my eyes and finally faced her. " What Slade doesn't know won't kill him." I replied sarcastically. Cheshire chuckled and took off her mask. "Careful, now. You're starting to remind me of myself." "Better than Queen Bee." I joked dryly. It seemed like old times for moment or two. "So," I started a little awkwardly. "What brings you to here? I haven't seen you since you left, and that was months ago." I knew I was being candid, but Jade was used to me being straightforward. After all, we went WAY back. Jade's mood suddenly turned serious. "Phantom, do you trust me?" she asked quietly (aka: not Cheshire-like at all). I didn't even think twice before saying. "Yes, I do." It was true, too. The business I was in taught me not to trust anyone, but I made an exception for Cheshire. Jade was my stand in mom/older sister/friend. She didn't know my real name, but she was the only one besides Deathstroke to ever see me without a mask. Deathstroke wasn't exactly the ideal loving father. His idea of a father/daughter bonding time was to assent some high-class senator. Yeah... my life wasn't even close to normal, but Jade had helped me cope. I don't know who I would be today if Jade hadn't been there." You can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you." "I won't." Jade glanced around us. We were alone except for Red Robin's unconscious body on the metal rooftop. After confirming we were alone, she reached into the pack strapped to her back and brought out something small in a bundle of blankets. " Phantom, meet your new goddaughter: Lian Harper."

I stared in shock at the small red headed baby. That little girl had done something not many people could: she rendered me speechless. "M-my goddaughter...but how?" Jade pulled off her left glove to reveal a thin bold band around her ring finger: a wedding ring. "Red Arrow." was all she said. A long silence stretched between us. "Look, I know that you may not approve of my child or husband, but-" "No." I stopped her. I took off my mask to show the happiness that radiated from my eyes. I wasn't smiling. I had stopped doing that in public years ago, but Jade knew that, too. " I'm proud of you." I said firmly. I leaned over and brushed a chaste kiss over little Lian's head. " Take good care of your mom for me, okay?" I said to the infant. Jade smiled softly and strapped Lian onto her back. "I'll see you soon, Phantom." she said as she put her mask back on. "You're men are done." I looked over the edge of the rooftop to see that she was correct. Cheshire's footsteps echoed behind me and then disappeared. I sighed and put my mask back on and hardly flinched at the touch of the cool metal against my skin.

***************************************BREAK LINE***********************************************************************************************

I left Red Robin on the rooftop-alive. I was not my killing machine of a mentor/father Slade.

I was quiet on the way back to the Light's HQ. No one questioned my little "escapade" to the rooftops. We were in the city of the Bats, after all. My thoughts were mainly concentrated on my new goddaughter and the wedding band around Jade's finger. Most people in the Light would be furious with Jade's choice. She left and married a _hero_ for goodness's sake, I was secretly happy. She deserved so much better than the life that she was given by the Light. She had found the courage to break free from the coils of Light. Now all I had to do was try to be brave enough to follow.

I met Slade at HQ two hours later. "Any complications?" He asked through his mask. "No." I answered, leaving out the fact that I had a run in with Red Robin and Cheshire. He nodded and turned to my team of men who were standing a respectful distance away from us. "Dismissed." Death stroke barked at them and watched as they quickly filed out of the hall way we were in. "There are some people who are requesting to see you." he said as soon as we were alone. Sade turned and began to walk down the corridor without any more explanations. I followed him into a large conference room near the end of the hall, and it took all my year of training not to flinch when I saw its occupants.

Queen Bee and Vandal Savage both looked up at the sound of new footsteps. "Ahh, Phantom, darling. How are you?" ask Queen Bee in her overly sugary sultry voice. I forced myself to politely reply. "Fine." Vandal Savage nodded at me, acknowledging my presence. "It seems that we are still missing two members." Savage said after greeting Deathstroke. "On the contrary." A new voice rang out from the doorway. I looked over to see Black Manta and a young man walk in. The man was African American,like Manta, and seemed like he was 19-22 and very short hair. Both he and Black Manta wore black plated body armor and carried black helmets with red lenses under their arms. "Manta." My mentor greeted him. "Slade." Manta responded. After greetings were made all around Slade pushed me forward. "Black Manta's son is putting together a strike team and we all agreed that you would be a logical choice to join." he said emotionlessly. I growled on the inside at the job he was forcing me to agree on without any warning. But I knew better than to question him, especially in front of others. I still had the scars from last time. I clenched my teeth and looked at Black Manta's son. "I'd be honored, sir." I said as emotionlessly as Slade. "Please," he said extending his hand to shake mine." Call me Kaldur."

**That is the end of chapter 3! How did you like it? Do you have any questions or ideas? Don't be afraid to tell me by reviewing or PM ing me!**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI! I'm back with more of the story! I haven't updated for a while because of writer's block and computer issues**

**Special thanks to:**

**Art Of The Instakill**

**Joker's Lover**

**Me: I don't own DC**

**Catwoman: because if she did she would have added me to the Young Justice TV show**

**Phantom's POV:**

"Where's Kaldur?" I had been hearing snippets of the conversion happening at the other corner of the mission briefing room for minutes, now. It had been about a week since our team had been created. Team. Ha. The word still seemed foreign to me. We weren't a team. We were a loosely held together bundle of rage. "You mean the daddy's boy?" I couldn't help the discreet glare I shot at Icicle Junior. Was he seriously this stupid? There were cameras and microphones everywhere! "I'm not that concerned about our BOSS, Junior. What I'm concerned about is the fact that we have a little girl on the team. I'll bet that she can't even drive yet!" A female voice with a southern drawl stated bluntly. Those lines were obviously said loud enough to challenge me. I guess Tuppence wasn't exactly aware of the fact I could take her down in at least 7.14 seconds. I ignored her, though. I was too busy thinking. Kaldur's team had given me something I had wanted for months, even years now: an opportunity for escape. Being on the team would provide easy excuses for going out and would give me easy access to the Light's secrets if I needed them to bargain my freedom.

"Phantom was hand picked by Black Manta and if you have an issue with her, take it up with him." Kaldur walked into the room followed by a stranger. She wore a black and orange striped suit and a tiger like mask. I didn't look up, but watched her out of the corner of my eye. Deathstroke had taught me to trust my instincts, and my instincts were now shouting that there was something off about this girl. A large yellow pendant hung from her neck. That got my attention. Could that be a—"Phantom." Kaldur broke me out of my train of thought. "Any words to add?" I looked up and narrowed my eyes at the tiger girl for a split second before coldly replying with a simple "Not at all." "Good." Kaldur took a seat at the head of the meeting table in the room and motioned us all to sit. "Then let us begin."

**Tigress's POV: **

The level of calm and authority Kaldur displayed was surprising. We were surrounded by 2 Superboy like powered twins, a frost covered frozen killer, and the next Deathstroke, and yet he made it very clear that he was not to be argued with. 'That's good.' I reasoned. 'The less questions the better, right?' But it was still slightly unnerving to see how well he did with villains. He _was_ always a natural born leader, though.

"Who is she?" Icicle Jr. stated bluntly as he pointed at me with a blue finger. I narrowed my now dark eyes at him as I sat beside Kaldur. Tuppence and Tommy both glared at me suspiciously and nodded in agreement. "I've never seen you before." Tommy scanned my features as if he could pry into my thoughts just by looking. I fought the urge to smirk. They were really as dense as Conner had said. Instead I glared at him and opened my mouth to respond, but a smooth, yet cold voice beat me to it. "Shut up, Terror. I'm getting tired of your incapability of catching on. She's part of this _team_. End of story." I looked over at the teenager sitting across from me. She seemed bored, but I knew better. She had a dangerous glint in her eye, almost as if she was calculating how hard it would be to take us all down. I knew that look. I saw it every time I looked into the mirror. She settled her one visible green eye on me. A sudden chill swept through my bones as she seemed to glean all my secrets in one glance. I broke eye contact first. Her stare reminded me of a batglare, and that reminded me of all I was missing. The team, my mom, …and Wally. I subconsciously rubbed the spot on my stomach where Kaldur had "stabbed" me last night on the beach. I shared a look with Kaldur and suppressed a sigh. We were so in over our heads.

###################################################################################################################

Phantom's POV:

"Silence." Kaldur commanded sternly. I shifted my gaze over to him. It wasn't my fault that my mentor had shoved me into a mess of teenage villainous catfights! After making sure he had all our attention he continued. "It seems that you all aren't fond of being roundabout, so I'll make it simple. We are planning to destroy Mount Justice."

**I absolutely love Artemis, so I had to add her. I'll try updating at least once a week from now on. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
